


with a red face and green eyes,

by niallincolor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, Sweet Harry, and he glows because of his halo so when he blushes IT'S RED, and wings, called magic emporium because it's a cute and fancy name haha, carefree!niall, fairy!niall, harry is not a fairy, niall so happy and so bright, niall who sees the good in everybody, niall with a halo, no smut haha, that really is him, they are in a magic school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallincolor/pseuds/niallincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wanted to write a christmas fic!</p><p>this is deeply inspired by hagrid from harry potter, you don't have to know anything about harry potter to read this though. but hagrid is this man who's all big and scary looking but once you talk to him he's the sweetest man and he's quite sensitive and has a big heart as well. likewise harry styles is this big man who wears all black and has the one-time dangling cross earrings and a headband and tattoos everywhere and he looks like a stereotypical biker guy who can choke you with his big hands but actually he has the biggest heart and his motto is always to be nice and he's just so so sweet</p><p>SOO naturally i made a narry story of just that thought but then it bloomed into something big, where the universe is magical and there's all the different type of species of magicalness in the world in this fic except they're only mentioned but they really are there and niall happens to be a fairy who glows because of his halo and flutters whenever he's feeling a feeling because of his wings</p><p>niall and harry become roommates and niall is such a carefree soul and harry is the sweetest, most caring and they date</p><p>THIS IS A CHRISTMAS FIC AND A TWO-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i always knew you were a star,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIRST CHAPTER DOESN'T MAKE IT SEEM LIKE A CHRISTMAS-FIC BUT I'M JUST SETTING UP THE BACKGROUND AND SETTING (haha setting up the setting)
> 
> I LOVE THIS FIC!!!! I'M SO PROUD
> 
> ENJOY

one,

 

The balls of Niall's feet are constantly moving, rocking him back and forth as he tries to stay stationary but fails terribly. His face is bright with happiness, newly straightened and unbraced teeth shining. A light glow emits from his hair, his halo buried underneath all the blonde strands. The aurora illuminates his entire body, like a triangle that starts with a very dull point in the ruffles of his hair and expands to the sides with Niall's lithe frame in the middle. Two very thin wings flutter on Niall's back, underneath his shirt, itching to get out.

"Shh," he says idly, still grinning at the marble lobby laid in front of him. He pats his back as a reassurance to his wings but he knows it's no use because the wings don't have a mind of their own, he controls them and they flutter every time he's feeling a very strong emotion. And now he's happy. Really happy.

"Niall Horan?" a kind voice of a woman's calls.

"Here!" he squeaks, stepping further into the lobby and nearing the sound of the voice.

High heels click on the floor before a very tall yet round woman appears around the corner of the high counter that had been hiding her. "Step this way," she says sweetly.

Niall grins and follows her, fingers shaking at his sides out of excitement.

The woman makes small talk with him, quickly picking up on his anxiousness, waving a hand to quiet the loud sounds of his wings. They still move but their sounds are inaudible. He thanks her sheepishly. She proceeds to give him a brief tour before flying up three flights of stairs; Niall cackles and runs after her. She beams at him when he comes up for air two minutes after she reached the top of the steps. His face is flushed red, lips parted to pant heavily.

"Here's your room, enjoy," she tells him softly before patting him on the back gently and flying away.

Every single bone in Niall's body is light with glee. Bursting in the room she had shown him, he spots his roommate easily. He's strewn on the bed on the right, long strands of slightly curly hair held back in a rolled up handkercheif tied around his head. He's docked in all black, jeans the tightest and ripped at the knees and shirt the baggiest, showing off his collarbones on both sides of his neck. A leather jacket is atop of his shirt, unzipped and collar popped. His roomate has a sharp jaw, nose long and pierced and as he whips his head away from the magazine open on the bed he's been staring at to look at Niall, Niall notices the dangling cross earrings hanging off his ears, whipping like his head.

"Hi," beams Niall, nearing him with an outstretched hand. "I'm Niall."

The boy gives him an upturned smile, pink lips looking extremely soft. He takes his elbow away from it's perched position, instead putting his weight on his bum, sitting up straight and taking Niall's hand. His grip is soft but his hand is large, almost cocooning Niall's fingers. They shake hands gingerly, lingering. "I'm Harry," the man with dark, shaped eyebrows replies.

//

two,

 

Their first month of the magic emporium is absolutely brilliant in Niall's eyes. He was able to enjoy his classes despite how draining they were. All they did was push for him to exercise his magic, work it better and be able to control it and manipulate it. At times he would just shut down, wings going completely transparent, clamping together and retreating into his spine. His halo would filter out dingy light, his energy taken away and it feels fit that he is glowing with ugly yellow light because that's how he feels internally every time he's pushed too far. His instructor, a hilarious bloke named Louis, would give him a pat on his shoulder, pulling him into a hug before dismissing him despite their session not even half over. And at times the pushing that Louis would coax him into was just the right amount and something amazing would burst from his fingertips or his halo or his wings and once even his bellybutton. And he would fly back to his room after his session was over even though he knew that he couldn't fly well and could easily be in an incident but he didn't care because he was  _accomplished!_

And though the eductation is what he really came for, the invite that was sent to him when he turned sixteen and had him jumping the entire time as he went to his mam's work to tell her, he's been able to have fun socially as well. He remembers Harry being the absolute sweetest and nicest person he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. His attitude always positive and his words so encouraging every time Niall feels a bit down after failing a session, his arms and chest so warm whenever he pulls Niall in and Niall burrows himself in every part of Harry he can reach.

Harry's become his best friend at the emporium, mainly because Niall's feeling a bit upset every time they go to a place together and everyone shoots the pair a wary look.

"Who's this?" Justin asks, giving Niall a warm smile before staring at Harry nervously.

"'M roomate," Niall replies, grinning. Internally though, he's frowning at the way Justin is treating Harry, like he's something to be scared of.

"Okay," he says, squeezing Niall's shoulder reassuringly before leaving them with a worried look.

Niall blinks thrice, feeling stupefied before turning his whole body to face Harry. "That was weird."

Harry shrugs, a lopsided smile on his face as he drapes an arm around Niall's shoulder, tugging him to his side. Niall's halo smacks unceremoniously against Harry's earrings, causing a very blinding glow to shine upon Niall. He's not blushing, not at all.

//

three,

 

"Hey, Sandy."

"Hey, Ni."

"Look!" Niall calls for his attention excitedly, lifting his arms till they're horizontal to his shoulders.

Sandy eyes him with mock exhaustion. "Jeez, Ni. You're getting good everyday, I can't keep watching you!"

"Oh, stop," Niall's halo glows a light red but he focuses on making tiny, calculated arm circles. Soon enough, all the items in the room in the direction he's pointing at begins to glow a nasty green. Niall huffs and squeezes his eyes before making more relaxed arm circles. The glow shifts to a neon green, much prettier than the prior shade. "Wait for it," murmurs Niall, tucking his lips between his teeth, focusing hard. All the objects: a glass globe, a pencil, a pen, three erasers, and a stack of lined paper begin to move away from their perched positions, now floating in the air.

Sandy breathes, "No way."

Niall squeals happily, a bit shocked that it had worked so well. He begins to pull them towards him by dropping his arm circles into an inward tug with his fingers bent. The items come rushing towards him at a fast speed. Niall panics, eyes widening, as he spreads his fingers, splaying them in the air as a halting motion. The items stop just an inch away from his hand and Niall puffs out a breath he's been holding.

He tries to inch his fingers closer to the surfaces of the items, trying to close his hand around them and hold them safely but his magic doesn't work that way. Quickly, the items bullet towards him and all he has time to do is duck and run away, fisting his hands fearfully.

The items do collide, the telltale clash as it hits the floor. The globe shatters, and the rest of the objects lay emersed amongst the little shards of glass.

His hand claps to his mouth instinctively before he forces it away and blinks at Sandy sheepishly. "I'm _really_ sorry," he murmurs guiltily, squatting and trying to pick up the glass.

"No!" shouts Sandy loudly, rushing forward to pull Niall by his waist away from the mess. "It's fine. It's fine. I'm just glad you're not hurt," he says soothingly, shaking his head at Niall's worry gaze.

A booming voice sounds then, low and worried. "Niall?! Are you here?!"

Niall yelps, jumping high. The door to their right springs open, calling for their attention. Harry's eyes fall upon Sandy holding Niall before flaring angrily.

"What's going on?" he demands.

"N-nothing!" Sandy defends when Harry rolls up the sleeves of his leather jacket, bunching it up above the crease of his elbows, revealing multiple scattered tattoos. Sandy immediately cowers away, arms slipping from Niall as he backs towards a corner.

"Sorry," Niall pouts, guilitly indicating at the mess on the floor a little ways away.

"Did you do that?" Harry asks, voice going soft.

"Yeah. I really thought I could levitate them and pull them towards me, you know that new move I've been learning with Louis," Niall murmurs sadly. Harry's eyes flicker in recognition and he nods knowingly. "But I guess I haven't got the pulling thing under control."

Sandy fiddles with his fingers, surprised at Niall's ease with conversating with this scary-looking bloke.

"I'll fix it, don't worry," cooes Harry, rubbing Niall's back briefly.

"How?" Niall asks suspiciously, giving Harry an arched eyebrow and Harry knows that Niall's prying for his speciality. Harry's never told him, these past two months, what exactly he was.

Harry chortles, sidestepping Niall's question. "I'll collect this and I'll get it fixed in a few mo', okay?"

Niall clicks his tongue jokingly, placing his hands at his hips and cocking his head.

Harry turns to Sandy, his voice deepening huskily and dangerously. "Have you got a pan and a brush? Ones to pick up trash?"

Sandy nods hastily, scurrying to his closet, disappearing for a moment as Harry gives Niall a smile, rubbling his back more, before he returns with just what Harry wanted. Sandy practically throws it in Harry's arms before retreating quickly.

Niall frowns.

Harry seems delighted by this action, lips turning up in a smirk as he bends down to clean up the mess.

"I could do that, I made the mess," starts Niall.

"Shh," Harry whispers, arm shooting out to tickle the back of Niall's knee.

Niall giggles, crumpling just a bit. Harry glows with pride, smiling as he cleans up the mess.

//

four,

 

When Niall is hungry and Harry proposes that they mae their way to the cafeteria across their dorm, Niall easily and hastily accepts. It requires an intensive three flights of stairs downward and a shimmying in the maze the wizards had put in the middle of the quad. Most people know by now how to navigate it and some just fly up there. But Harry, though Niall has no idea what specie he is, absolutely cannot fly though he's made references to flying in his training sessions.

"I absolutely give up on you! Keeping who you really are a secret!" cries Niall exasperatedly, flailing his arms in the air.

"Haters going to hate," Harry says as a reply and Niall throws him a crazy look. Harry just chuckles into his hair, vibrating his halo pleasantly, as he circles his arm around Niall's tiny middle and guiding him through the maze.

"Well, as a  _fairy_ \- see was that so hard?- I'm going to fly and leave you behind because you are being rotten today."

"Darling," teases Harry, smirking. "Everyone knows from the very moment they meet you that you're a fairy. You're always happy like one."

"Untrue, there are grumpy faires as well," Niall points out.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Well,  _yes_ , but the stereotype of a fairy is happy and tiny and everyone knows that they glow from their halo," he drops a kiss in the middle of Niall's halo where his hair is peeking out. Niall glows bright red. Harry smiles smugly. "And you happen to be all of those."

"No one can see my halo though," whines Niall, just to be difficult. His body curves as he turns at a corner when his body wasn't even positioned for that when Harry is pushing him insistently towards. Harry threads his fingers in the fabric of Niall's hip-hugging polo, relishing in the nice contraction when Niall moves.

"That easily tells them that you're young because young fairies don't have their halos hovering."

"I hate you," Niall glowers.

"Mm," Harry hums idly.

"I'm tired of walking," Niall whines later. "I want to fly."

"Don't leave me," pouts Harry, dipping his head so his face is directly in front of Niall's.

Niall giggles, batting him away with a carress to his cheek. His fingers are very cold, Harry notes. Immediately, he sheds his leather jacket and drapes it around Niall's shoulders. Niall takes it willingly, grinning at him in a thanks, and slips his arms through the holes, laughing loudly when the sleeves are too long and hang past his hands.

"I wish I could carry you up with me but you're like a half-giant, and my wings are so fucking tiny," Niall shakes his head.

Harry stiffens around him, causing Niall to blink up at him owlishly.

Harry stares at the chocolate brown eyelashes curving upward and making him look like an angel. "Um," he stammers, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"YOU'RE HALF-GIANT!" shouts Niall, jumping from Harry's grasp and accidentally flying a few feet in the air.

With a red face and green eyes, Harry stares up at Niall with adoration. "Okay, you figured me out. You can get down now."

"Aw shoot," Niall murmurs disappointedly as he lowers himself on the ground. He looks behind him, Harry follows his gaze. Sure enough, there's a slice on the back of Harry's leather jacket where Niall's wings have erupted out from. It flutters with a shimmer and Niall's halo darkens in a shade of red. "I'm really sorry, Harry. Fuck."

"That's alright," laughs Harry, grinning freely. "I can get that fix but now you have a chill going down your back," he says worriedly, fingering Niall's back.

Niall stares at him with a wide-eyed look. "I fucking ruined your jacket,  _your favorite one that you rarely take off_ , and you're worried that I'm  _cold_ _?_ "

Harry blushes. "Well. Like." He coughs. "Well. Um. Er. It's November," he shrugs finally, eyes darted to the side.

"You're the sweetest," Niall beams. As if on cue a gust of chilly wind blows their way and he shivers. Harry doesn't even think twice before he wraps Niall in his arms, bringing him to his warm chest.

"I don't want to say I told you so but," smirks Harry, looking down at him with a twinkle in his eyes, lips curving gleefully at having Niall in his arms.

"I told you so," Niall intones, rolling his eyes at the same time Harry finishes his sentence.

"You clever boy," teases Harry.

Niall doesn't know why, but he blushes even brighter, the light from his halo slightly showering Harry's face and making him look like a tomato. "Oh gosh, I look like that, don't I?" he laughs nervously, heart pumping.

"Look like what?" Harry's eyebrows clash.

"Like a tomato," and he points to the light on Harry's face.

Harry looks down without moving his head, making Niall laugh at his cross-eyeness. "Oh," Harry pops.

A lull takes over their conversation, Niall can faintly feel Harry's heartbeat against his fingers and can distinctly hear his own going eratic.

The tall bushes that make up the maze suddenly beginning to grow, the ruffles of leaves against leaves loud, startling them. They peer at the noise and Niall almost panics when he realizes that the leaves are growing atop of them, both sides connecting in an arc above their heads. He thinks they're trapping him and he's going to charge at Justin later because Justin is a fucking wizard and he was part of this! What are the leaves doing?

But the leaves don't stop intertwining at the top, dropping down right above their heads. Niall feels Harry looking at him suddenly, intensely.

Niall doesn't understand why he's not panicking but he could feel a bit of sweat leaving Harry's skin and he knows that they're both slightly freaked out. He's about to open his mouth, start a protest or something, when he realizes that the leaves are forming into a, a mistletoe.

His head whips to Harry, their eyes clashing brilliantly and they both grin stupidly at the same time.

"C'mere," whispers Harry smuggly,  _happily_.

"Gladly," Niall says, gigantic grin hurting his face. He stands up on his tiptoes, fingers untangling themselves from each other to loop around Harry's neck and pull him closer, kissing him hard.

//

five,

 

"So you're a half-giant," Niall murmurs, fingers lightly scraping against the blacks of Harry's arm, the tattoo outlines.They're lying on Harry's bed now, Niall resting atop of Harry's arm, not even caring if it goes numb, and dragging the other one across his chest to play with the tattoos there.

"Yeah," Harry smiles, proudly wrapping his arms tighter around Niall's torso and bringing him closer to his chest. 

"And why couldn't you have told me that?" Niall demands, sharp blue eyes so piercing.

"Because they haven't got good reputations. Full giants I mean. But I'm half. I wasn't raised with one. It was my mum that was a giant. I don't know what they're really like except for the horrible folktales and occasional news report claiming that a giant killed another witch, or wizard, or angel, or minx, or werewolf, or vampire, or, or, fairy." He whispers.

Niall smiles lightly. "You think that after these two months- wow, it felt longer- that you would have known I don't judge people."

"I know," he says simply, smiling.

"Then what's the whole hubbub?"

"First off," states Harry. "Say 'hubbub' more often cause your accent is cute when you say that- " Niall smacks him gingerly, provoking Harry yelps loudly nonetheless- "And second, just that I didn't tell anyone." He shrugs. "I didn't really want to."

"Well, you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. Besides, because you stereotyped me doesn't mean I'm going to stereotype you." And Niall is full on smirking now.

"I hate you," Harry murmurs before kissing Niall languidly.

"I'm so glad you're a half-giant," Niall sighs, snuggling farther into Harry's chest. "Giants are always warm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on niallincolor.tumblr.com :)
> 
> PLEASEE tell me what you thought? i worked hard, i hope you like it and i'll get the second one up soon hopefully!
> 
> THE SECOND ONE WILL TIE UP ALL THE LOOSE ENDS I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE PLOT FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER


	2. we're soaring,

six,

 

The second Harry enters their bedroom, Niall notices a change. It's the extremely puff cheeks darkened with red and the hair quiffed into the middle rather than a bit in the middle and a bit everywhere else like it usually is and the leather jacket hanging precariously off balance on his shoulders and his hand outstretched, fingers spread out wide to hold the glass globe that looks so new and shiny Niall's eyes bulged.

"What's wrong?" Niall asks curiously, fumbling off the bed and rushing over to Harry to plant a lingering kiss on him before pulling away and eyeing his exhausted yet excited face. "Never saw you come back from a session so flustered before."

Harry just gives him a lopsided grin, taking a step closer before engulfing Niall in his arms and snogging him languidly. When they part, Harry hands him the glass globe with a wide smile. "Here. I got it fixed at my session today. Sorry it took like. A month." Harry laughs.

"It's okay," Niall replies, taking it with stupidly blinking eyes, almost forgetting the glass globe was there. He runs a hand down Harry's back smoothly, fingering the leather everywhere before realizing that there was no more tear. "So you got your jacket fixed too."

"Yep," Harry beams, caressing Niall's middle before carrying him easily, erupting giggles from his boyfriend.

"Harry!" laughs Niall, shifting horizontally in Harry's arm and his halo glowing bright red. Harry smirks down at him.

Harry strides over to Niall's bed, pausing so Niall could place the glass globe on the bedside drawer, before placing him down gently and climbing atop of him, arms and knees perching him up. "I had a _great_ session."

"What is your training anyway?" pouts Niall, searching for an answer that Harry wasn't willingly giving him.

Harry shrugs, frustrating Niall till he was squirming underneath Harry with dagger-like eyes. "But I met some new people at my session and they showed me the ropes for something I'm going to be a big part in. Also," at the last word he juts his bottom lip out and his expression completely falls. "Because I was a bit of a last minute replacement for something I'm going to be needing to spend loads of time training to meet the deadline."

"What deadline? What are you doing? Harry!"

"You're so cute," cooes Harry, dropping a kiss to tip of Niall's pale nose. "And cold," hums Harry worriedly, settling on his heels as he sheds his jacket, plopping it over Niall like a blanket. "It's nearly December," he says excitedly. "Keep warm."

"Don't tell me what to do," grumbles Niall, snuggling into the warmth of the jacket.

//

seven,

 

The third time in two short months that Niall witnesses Harry being treated differently is when the pair is bursting into the gym across campus. True to Harry's words, Harry has been going to training more and more often, sometimes sneaking in at two in the morning to snuggle behind Niall before leaving an hour later and rushing back to training.

"Don't giants need like loads of sleep though," Niall huffs sadly, looking longingly at Harry's face before poking at his dimple idly.

Harry yelps. "Ay, careful with those. I've only got two, you know. But a few wizards were able to make a potion to amend that."

It's one of their only full days together that Harry told Niall that he had to beg for. Niall had beamed and planted a smatter of kisses across Harry's face, hanging off of him with his legs wrapped around Harry's hips. And it sucks that this is Niall's only time to use his on-campus gym membership because any other days aren't reserved for fairies- for fairies they have to resize all the weights and bars so it won't accidentally fly wayward if their wings pop out and smack against them. Actually, fairies and half-giants aren't allowed to work out at the same time which is completely and utterly ridiculous but Niall hopes he can persuade the counter lady.

It turns out there is a couple that looks to be in Niall's year (which is first year) behind the counter. "Community service?" Niall giggles.

The pair looks up, nodding with twin frowns. They're decked in extra-large navy blue and black clothes. A chain is tackled around their furry wrists, linking to the counter probably. "Played a prank," the boy says, sighing.

"Honestly, we're sphinxes," the girl gestures to their lion bodies. "They can't expect us _not_ to."

The halo admist Niall's hair shines bright as he laughs with glee, finding it really funny for some reason. The couple simultaneously rolls their eyes and it makes Niall laugh even harder.

But then they seem to abruptly notice that Harry was there when he shifted to finger down Niall's back lightly, grinning down at him adoringly.

"Er, i-it's no only a fairy day," stammers the boy, eyes widening. He cocoons the girl in his arms as she cowers into his body.

Niall's bewildered and slightly angry.

"I know," Harry replies, low and slow. He fiddles with his earring in one hand.

"Um," starts Niall, hearing and feeling the faint buzz of his wings under his shirt. "Do you mind if he works out with me? Just this once," he pleads, spilling his blue eyes wide.

"No," the boy firmly replies, shaking his head.

"Aw, c'mon," begins Harry, lips nearly pouting.

Instantly, the couple nods and a pass is being thrown at them before they find interest in some invisible paperwork on their nonexistent laps.

"Let's go," Harry mumbles into Niall's ear, tugging him one-handedly.

"Hang on," Niall states, frustrated. His wings burst through his clothes and he knows he needs to listen to all those times Louis had given him tips to control his emotions so he wouldn't have to keep ruining his favorite attires. His index finger raises and his other hand finds his way to his hip. He wants an answer now. "How come when I asked you told me I couldn't? But when Harry asked it was fine?"

"Guess we were persuaded," the boy chirps nervously, smile thin.

"By his fucking tattoos and piercings," the girl whispers and the boy nudges her a bit harshly to be quiet.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Harry whispers to the side of his head.

And then the realization dawns on him that all these occurances have happened because of Harry's appearance. And it brings a fresh wave of anger over him. "Are we _stereotyping_?" he nearly growls, wings fluttering loudly and lifting his feet off the ground just a bit.

"Babe," Harry whispers again, a steady hand on his shoulder.

"N-no," the boy stutters, eyes darting.

"He's _the_ nicest person you'll ever meet!" scoffs Niall heatedly. "What is with everyone and assumptions, huh?!"

"Babe," mutters Harry once more, this time tugging more insistently on Niall's shoulder. Niall huffs before following suit, still flying because his emotions are pent up, but he spares the stammering couple and flies away from the lobby of the gym.

Niall doesn't hesitate before flying to a bar that would normally be above his reach. He grabs it with a newfound strength and starts doing tricep curls with it without even bothering to come back down to the floor. He misses Harry settling a top of a bench, laying down with a bar above him and grinning stupidly at his flustered boyfriend.

//

eight,

 

"You know," Harry begins, knuckles pressing softly to Niall's cheeks. "Everyone's always scared of me because I look like a biker guy."

Niall throws him a fond look of _I knew you would bring this topic back up_ before saying, "That makes no sense. Biker guys aren't even magical."

"Exactly," coaxes Harry, cradling Niall who's resting in his lap. "They're regular humans but you know how all the magical folk are terrified of humans. They got those big um. Machine-like things. Has bullets coming out of them," he snaps his fingers across the air, thinking hard.

"Guns," supplies Niall with a frown.

"Exactly," Harry repeats, nodding. "We don't even know how to defend ourselves from that just yet. It is terrifying."

"It doesn't matter if you look like them. You're in a magical school so of course you're magical. You won't have any guns."

Harry shrugs. "I think it has something to do with paranoia."

"Have you gotten that a lot? A lot of people judging you for how you look?" Niall asks after a quiet beat.

"Yeah," he replies quickly, doesn't even have to think about it. That's sad, Niall thinks. "All my life actually. I've always like black clothes."

"Black looks good on you," Niall mumbles, trying not to wrap his brain around the concept of Harry being treated so differently so much of his life. He starts to trace the tattoos strewn on Harry's chest, finding comfort in their image even though it's a stupid bird.

Harry doesn't reply for a long time, just smiles at Niall contentedly. "You surprised me so much when I first met you. It's like you didn't even notice my clothes or something. You just talked to me without any fear in our judgement in your voice. I thought you were sidestepping the issue at first before I soon realized you just didn't care," laughs Harry.

Niall sits up, eyebrows jumping. "Well of course I didn't care. Who should care anyway? You are the sweetest person and not at all like your stereotype? You know what?! It's not even _your_ stereotype. It's _a_ stereotype. You don't fit under it either."

"I'm glad you think so," grins Harry lopsidedly, shoulders slumping in relief. He nuzzles his nose against Niall's puffy cheek, causing his halo to shift lights from yellow to red in a flash.

Harry guffaws and reaches up to Niall's hair, wanting to touch his halo but knowing that no one could touch it except Niall himself. He's probably just ghosting right through it.

"Then why do you accept the comments so happily?" questions Niall sadly, catching his halo in a firm grip. He uses his other hand to incase Harry's and drag it across his hair to touch between the gaps of his grasp. It shimmers and falters when Harry touches it, the portion of light that shines down upon Niall from that area disappearing. It's not made for anyone but Niall to touch it but Niall's figured out how to break the rules but it's best not to overstay your prescence so Harry removes his hand, smiling from the prior touch because halos are always so vibrant. It felt like a very dull electrical shock and a surge of happiness.

"I don't want to be rude. I don't want to call them out on it. So I just take it. But it's so great to have someone see me for me," Harry answers, kissing Niall languidly, with a shit-eating grin.

//

nine,

 

"I'm barely able to see you," whines Niall, dropping his head back so it rests on Harry's shoulder.

Harry grins, dropping a kiss on Niall's lips quickly. He thumbs down Niall's tiny body before drawing it closer to him, Niall's back to his chest. It's nice to have a stolen hour or two back in their room, away from Harry's training. The clock flashes ten at night.

The bed sheets crumple underneath Niall as he flips his whole body so his chest is brushing against Harry's chest. He leans up and gives him a proper kiss.

"You know I don't like spooning cause I might cut you with my wings," murmurs Niall, cuddling Harry for all he's worth, basking in his warmth.

"I've timed my stuff strategically," Harry tells his proudly, rubbing down his back and making Niall's wings flutter anyway. _Harry_ , Niall warns. "It's going to be the coldest from ten, which is now, till two in the morning. And I can stay with you all four of those hours to keep you warm."

"Really?!" beams Niall, halo suddenly switched to shine so bright in the darkness. Harry could make out every happy crinkle of Niall's face. He laughs and nods, tugging him closer to his chest. "That's the longest we've spent at one time besides that day you had off in the whole of December," he sighs gleefully.

"Yeah," Harry replies, a bit sad. He presses his lips to Niall's forehead. "It's twenty-three December. After Christmas you'll have me all to yourself."

"You won't tell me anything you do," Niall huffs, blowing hair from his face and into Harry's accidentally.

Harry cackles. "Which is something I came here to tell you about. I got the okay from my instructor. You can come over on Christmas Eve. Tommorow."

"Really?!" Niall shouts for the second time that night. His whole body brightens with white light and his wings hammer against his clothes.

"Yes," laughs Harry, pressing kisses across his beaming face. "And also, you should probably tell me now where your ripped clothes are so I could get them fixed, I hope I could get them done when I go back but it's a tough call."

"Okay," Niall shines.

//

ten,

 

Christmas Eve and Harry isn't there. But he was there last night so that's alright. Niall's fingers sweat out of excitement as he notices that Harry's left him a message. He approaches the bewitched portrait hanging on the wall that magic emporium puts in every room so they could easily contact them, and taps out four beats, the chords to Oasis' Wonderwall lyrics because he remembers Harry being completely intrigued when he had first played it for him on his guitar. Harry rushed to use that as their code for everything ever since.

Instantly, the portrait of the once magnificent landscape of the original outlook of magic emporium disintegrates into a brilliant picture of Harry. His cut out frame of his face so perfect.

"Babe!" the portrait-Harry cries once the message is being played. Niall grins stupidly. "Sorry, I can't be there for our first ever Christmas Eve morning!" he pouts, looking deeply disturbed. "But you can visit me sometime soon. Like around three in the afternoon. I know I've never told you where I trained... so I'll tell you now! I train in the high tower, the highest floor so just take the cart up there or fly and knock on the window- I know you've been getting so good at flying!" Harry looks proudly at him. "I can't wait for you to see my training sessions, you'll be blown away! See you, sunshine!"

The portrait shifts back and Niall turns with a goofy cackle. He makes his way around the room, doing his morning routine before collecting the bag of presents he's gotten for his friends and bursting out of the room, flying with a purpose as he excitedly thinks about seeing Harry again.

//

eleven,

 

His whole energy level is skirted up to near max as he's flying across campus, between towers and above dungeons just to get to the high tower. Niall whisks straight up till he's reached the tallest story and begins peering inside a window with his hands cupped and over his eye so he could look in.

Harry catches his gaze, like he's been watching and waiting for him. He fumbles towards the window, bursting it open and pulling Niall into an embrace immediately.

Niall laughs heartedly into his shoulder, kissing his neck and earning one in return.

"How you doing, babe?!" Harry asks excitedly, snogging him without giving him a break.

"I'm wonderful," Niall laughs, because it's true. He loops his arms around Harry's neck.

"Aren't you cold?" whispers Harry, tracing little circles down his shivering back.

"He would be less cold if you close that fucking window!" an accented voice yells good-naturedly at him.

Harry grins, rolling his eyes before doing just that and taking Niall deeper into the room. Niall takes a good look around and spots the endless walls, stretching high but not wide. The room is quite small actually. Niall thinks the wall is red but can't be sure because he only gets slivers of glimpses because against the walls are bags and bags, stacked tall and lined strategically because it has all sorts of labels that seem coded, embedded in the wool of the bag.

His eyes don't match up any of the people there to be an instructor, most of them are dressed up in red tights and green tops, a pointy hat that's bent on each of their heads. The one that just seemed to have yelled at Harry is now staring at him curiously before darting his eyes back at Harry, who nods proudly in return. His nametag says _Zayn_.

"Elves? And gifts?" acknowledges Niall suspiciously. "What exactly is your training?"

Zayn nears him with a few elves hanging behind, but one prominent one right next to him. They aren't short or anything, quite opposite really because he's positive that the two in the front are taller than him. The one standing next to Zayn has a nametag that reads _Liam_.

"Hi," gleams Niall.

"Harry _never_ stops talking about you," Liam tells him, looking him up and down before indulging him in a hug. Niall laughs and wiggles his eyebrows over Liam's shoulder at Harry who's scoffing.

"Zayn," Zayn tells him and Niall just hugs him, anxious about Harry's training. "We're the ones who did the mistletoe when you were in that maze," he beams, nudging Liam with his arm. "We were supposed to be scouting for any half-giants and we so happened to find the perfect one."

Niall's hand clasps to his mouth and he makes a muffled happy scream. "I owe you loads but you scared the shit out of me."

The burst into laughter, Harry palming his neck adoringly.

"He is perfect, hmm?" asks Niall, looking up at Harry with a smile.

He meets all the other elves who seem so delighted to have finally met him. He feels like he won a pageant or something.

"C'mere," whispers Harry, pouting at the elves and taking Niall into his arms. Niall giggles. Harry is in a black tanktop and black tights and black, shiny shoes.

"Are you an elf as well?" Niall asks, eyeing Harry's clothes. He's pretty sure he didn't leave last night like this.

"No," grins Harry. "Elves are a species. I can't be an elf. Come with me." He takes Niall to a corner of the room where elves have already gathered. Harry thrusts them a bundle of fabric and when they pick it apart he realizes that those are his clothing. They are so quick with their work as they slide the ripped portion under two wooden slabs, a bit of sparkles erupting around it, before it comes back out looking new as ever. Harry takes it from them with a happy thanks and gives it back to Niall. Niall holds it in awe.

"No way."

"I want to take you somewhere tonight. It's at eleven. Do you wanna come?"

Niall nods eagerly.

"But you have to drink this so you don't get sleepy," Harry tells him, handing him a potion that one of the elves had popped up from behind him to give him.

"Wicked," cackles Niall and he drinks it all in one gulp.

//

twelve,

 

"Come with me," Harry yells over the loud wind of the night. Niall's hand in his tightens as he makes his way over the roof. "I got you, don't worry." Niall smiles up at him before he steps in the sleigh, sliding into the first seat.

Harry follows closely after him, sliding on the same seat and hugging him from behind.

"Harry! My wings!" Niall cries distractedly.

"Don't worry," Harry says in his ears, kissing him softly. "I trust you not to hurt me with them."

Niall nods firmly, a bout of belief running through him and he knows he won't hurt Harry.

"Ready?" chuckles Harry, keeping a watch on Niall as the other elves holding the bags of gifts clamber in the big sleigh, filling in all the seats behind the pair. He hears the bewitching spell that Zayn and Liam have so carefully been practicing on since Harry first met them and hears the gifts shrink audibly, able to fill it in a tiny hidden compartment at the bottom of the sleigh.

"Never more ready!" shouts Niall joyously, shivering.

Harry wraps his entire body around him, ensuring his warmth as tons of snow falls all over them. His fake white beard tickles Niall, causing him to erupt into cute giggles. He holds Niall's hands who has reigns in them, and shakes them gingerly, alerting the reindeers. The reindeers kick at the snow.

"Let's go!" Harry screams happily, heart thumping out of excitement.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SANTA!!!" roars Niall, voice ripping into the wind as they take off and Harry's fake belly is bumping against his back as he laughs.

"And you're going to be delivering presents with me!" Harry shouts.

It takes all of Niall's energy not to have his wings chip away from their confines. He knows how strong they really are how much damage they could do to Harry (and not to mention Harry's Santa suit). Harry seems to notice because he's peppering kisses alongside his neck as they fly at such a fast speed across the sky. He holds him closely to his chest and rubs a smooth hand down his stomach. Niall doesn't even feel the need to have his wings leave his clothes but they buzz very lightly and Niall's halo glows very brightly, a flashlight, almost like Rudolph.

Niall's not flying anymore. He's soaring.

"To the nice magical children we go!" Harry cries.

Niall laughs, throwing his head back and yelling into the wind, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my holiday fic! i'm planning to do a ziall christmas one with this cool plot but it'll probably be up after christmas oops I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CAUSE I LOVED IT!! i'm deeply attached to this au now and i really want to write more of narry in it but you know we'll see
> 
> also! this fic was meant to bash on stereotypes then make you feel spirited  
> this whole entire time i wanted to make harry santa and niall his rudolph! and twist around who's adored and who's not but i did not want to put that in the summary because that'll give it away :(
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS WHOO


End file.
